


Festivals By The Valley

by Kinyve



Series: Seasons By The Valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Gen, Twoshot, miche basically has a harem, sebastian is being a dbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miche's many experiences of the festivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivals By The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a break from angst writing

"I'm here to win!" You declare, fisting your sleeves up to your forearms haughtily.

"If you remember, I won this two times already." Abigail snickers beside you as Sam shrugs, looking down to encourage his excited little brother. "Alright you two, try not to wander too far." He lectures as Vincent jumps up and down ecstatically; Jas implies the same giddiness through her grin.

"Good luck!" Sebastian shouts from the sidelines, catching your attention.

"Thanks!"

"On losing I mean."

You give him a dry look as Alex chooses the liberty of giving you motivation with a thumb up.

Mayor Lewis starts the game with a go and you run as fast as you could to the cemetery.

You end up losing royally. Abigail consoles you along with Sam after you get a few jeers from Sebastian.

* * *

 

You stand by the buffet, gnawing at the various snacks laid out for everybody. Shane raises a brow beside you. "Shouldn't you be asking some girls out? Or boys, I don't care." He states, pointing back at the people waiting for the dance to start. You huff, "None of them want to dance with me anyway."

"Yeah?" Shane replies, amused.

"I asked last year and all of them said no, so fuck that." You say, downing a cup of punch in one go.

"Hm. Want to bet?"

"What?"

"Ask Elliot over there and I bet you ten bucks that he'll say yes."

You sneer, "What? Elli? I barely talk to him."

Shane presents him palm, opening and closing it in mock of a challenge. "Is it on?"

"Oh, it's on."

Elliot says yes.

You don't mind dancing with him at all, and he seemed to be fine with it as well. You both had fun. But when you approached Shane and handed him his money, you gave him a look of confusion.

Shane chuckles, "Dude. You give us our favorite gifts on our birthday." He sips on his drink. "You're basically asking everyone to like you."

You make a face. "You like me?"

"Don't push it." He mutters.

* * *

 

"The Luau!" You screech, suddenly getting up from the table, startling Evelyn and George.

Alex raises a brow as he eats beside you, "What _about_ the Luau?" He asks as you panic.

"I forgot to grow a gold star crop for the soup!" You reply, getting your backpack from the floor before rushing out of their kitchen. You're nearly out the door before you run back to poke your head back in the kitchen, "Sorry I interrupted your lunch." You say as George grumbles.

"Damn straight. I don't get why we let Alex invite you."

"Gramps!" The brunette whines.

Evelyn smiles kindly, "Oh it's fine, dear. I'm sure you'll find a fine ingredient for the soup."

You grin, "Thanks."

"Oh, and while you're at it, tell Haley--!"

"Yeah. I know."

The Luau comes and thankfully, you manage to contribute to the pot with a silver starred red cabbage. The governor is impressed and everyone is happy.

* * *

 

"Sebastian wants to push you in the water." You deadpan while Sam laughs awkwardly.

"He's a liar, I'm your friend." Sebastian remarks from behind as Abigail giggles.

"Hey, I'm the guy who sees the rare green jelly every year." You say, holding your hands in mock defense. "If you're going to believe someone, it's me."

Sebastian scoffs as Sam chuckles, "Lucky asshole."

"It's just your spot on the dock. If you move somewhere else, it'll probably appear in the same place." Abigail retorts, wagging a finger. You frown and nod, accepting the implied challenge. "Sure. Where should I stand then?"

"Over there with Haley and Alex."

Sam's face grows red, "Abi--?!"

"Deal." You say, ignoring the smirk on Sebastian face as you marched away.

"Doesn't he realize he's intruding on a date?" Sam drawl out, hiding his face between his hands as you slip in between Haley and Alex.

Haley replies with a raised brow, "Um?"

"I'm on a bet."

Alex laughed heartily as the blonde huffed and turned away.

Mayor Lewis releases the raft and all the jellies come into view, floating slowly towards the docks as they glowed eerily white. Everyone is silent as they observe the jellyfishes in awe, gasping in delight when more come.

You're mildly distracted from your original goal when they come floating by, but when you spot a jellyfish in green approach you, you throw a smirk at Abigail.

She rolls her eyes as Sebastian shrugs indifferently.

* * *

 

"Miche?" Maru calls as you huddled around in the bushes, looking for good forage items. You reply with a grunt as she approached closer. "What are you doing?"

"Stuff."

"Miche."

You sigh, standing up and dusting yourself off. "I'm looking for good items to sell at the fair. I want to beat Pierre this time."

She grins at you, "Uh huh. Good luck with that." She cradles her chin in her hands, mock thinking. "But Pierre always wins so the odds are pretty low." Maru grins when you frown, walking past her swiftly.

"If you excuse me, I have items to forage for." You state before walking away. Maru waves goodbye, giggling when you pick a blackberry as fast as you can, only to throw it away when it wasn't gold starred.

You return back to your house after a quick bus ride to Sandy's place to fish and get some coconuts.

Leah stops by to give you food, blinking in surprise when she sees you holding a bunch of mushrooms in your arms. "What are those for?"

"Fair." You say, dumping them in one of your chests as you heaved a deep sigh. "Variety is good, yeah?" You ask. She smiles, handing you a plate of stir fry as she pats your head affectionately. "Yes it is, but overworking yourself is too much."

You mutter something under your breath as she walks away, bidding you good luck as you trudged back inside your house. A few minutes past before you burst the door open again, holding your watering can in alarm.

"I forgot to water my plants!"

You end up contributing only five items.

Shane sits with you as you wallow in self-pity.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think the player character is practically in a harem
> 
> a bi harem


End file.
